


At First Blush

by Measured



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: Olivia gets emotional over the passing of seasons.





	At First Blush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samuraiter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samuraiter/gifts).



> So the part of the Vaike and Olivia supports where Olivia just randomly breaks down crying over seasons just made me go "wow, you sure would get along with Virion, you'd be so dramatic together."
> 
> The actual question of how Fates and Awakening fit together is questionable (is it a place in the pasT? If so, how are Severa, Inigo and Owain there?) so I went "fuck it, it's an outrealm and people have brought back aspects of culture to Ylisse and Roseanne" here.
> 
> For samuraiter Because I feel like it.

At the edge of camp, in the sweet, sensuous and aromatic spring, petals fell from the beautiful trees and so did tears from Olivia's lovely, delicate face. She stared down at the flower that looked as if it had been mauled--had sweet Sumia done her flower fortune upon it? Had Olivia received a poor fortune, or worse?

She was gorgeous, framed by the new spring foliage, the sun reflected off of the gold bracelets in such a captivating way. She looked divine--a woodland nymph, a Forrest goddess with flowers in her hair. Virion came closer slowly, as not to start her. She reminded him often of a doe, so shy and easily spooked. 

"Dear, dear Olivia, what knave has hurt you? They will taste my arrow surely for making you sad for even a moment."

She let the broken stem fall, and ducked her head. "I-It's not that..it's just...." She sniffled. 

"Come now, here is my handkerchief. It is monogrammed with the crest of House Virion." He wiped away her tears with the kerchief, at enough of a distance not to startle her. To his surprise, she leaned into his touch. Still, he made no move to touch her further, or more passionately.

In the breeze, the very bows of the trees bent, as if they would dry her tears as well. "There there, my dear Olivia."

When Olivia was finally somewhat soothed, he finally spoke again.

"Now, tell me who shall feel my wrath today? I could not live with myself as a gentleman if I did not punish this blackguard who has broken your heart."

Olivia began to nervously play with a strand of her thick, luxurious pink hair. "No, it isn't that at all. It's just...The changing of the seasons is so...beautiful. The flowers are here for such a short time, but they work so hard to bloom so wonderfully. The butterflies work so hard and are so fragile. I feel like I could cry again just thinking about the immensity of it all."

Virion placed his hand over his heart, and felt a deep surge of warmth and love for her. He had been called a great many things in his life. A buffoon, a fool, a rake, a dandy, but he had never quite encountered someone who _understood._

"Oh, my dear Olivia! I too have cried over a spring day many a time. To watch a Crocus push between the very snow and show those beautiful flowers, to watch the winter slowly recede as the light and warmth returns, it evokes such a pure emotion like none other."

She blushed and glanced away. "I-It's embarrassing, really. I didn't want anyone to see me like this. Sometimes I just cry over silly things. Like today, on the way back from practicing my dancing, I passed a stray dog and it looked so sad. I didn't have any food to share with it, so I ended up crying all the way back to the base."

She dared to glance up at him with entreating eyes. "But...maybe if it's you, then it's okay? You understand...don't you?"

And he swore he fell deeply in love with her yet again. He had been preforming the world's slowest courtship as to not spook her, like the lithe doe she was. But oh, it was growing more and more difficult not to simply bend upon his knee, profess his love and beg her to marry him every single day. Time after time he forced himself to bite his tongue and save his declarations of love for later, for he could not risk letting the love of his life be scared away with too soon and too forward a confession. 

Virion smiled tenderly at her. "There is no shame in feeling strongly, my dear. And that does not sound foolish at all. If anything, it shows what a big heart you have, full of warmth and love for all beings within this world. And if you wish, we shall go into town and find that dog and give it a noble meal--and a noble home, if you can help me catch it."

Olivia's demure eyes widened. "R-really?"

"Indeed. I shall certainly spare no expense in making that precious pup joyous again!"

"T-That's so kind of you!"

He smiled. "Think nothing of it." That was a lie. While he did not do good works solely to catch her eye, a part of him surely hoped she thought of him often, constantly, even.

She continued to play with her hair, and how he longed to brush his ungloved fingers through the strands of her long ponytail. They must feel softer than any fine silk tunic. Between the filmy drapes of her dancer's outfit and the petals that she would toss aside at the height of her dance, he felt a rush of emotion at a sudden memory. A spring trip, a many lovely Chon'sin nobles who he had parleyed with...none who held his heart as she did now.

"Tell me, lovely Olivia, did you ever see the cherry blossoms blooming in Chon'sin?"

Olivia glanced down. "No. I only passed through when we were fighting... in Valm. And it wasn't spring then."

"Oh, you must one day! I will take you there myself, there is no question of it. There is a term within the far off land of Hoshido called 'Mono no aware.' The beauty of transient things, a sensitivity to ephemera. Chon'sin too has a similar concept, though a slightly different translation and wording. Within it is a certain sadness that soon, this moment too will pass."

Virion let out a contemplative sigh. "Watching those delicate pink petals fill the trees, and float reminded me of you, in fact."

Olivia blushed deeper than ever. "T-they do?"

"Yes, in their unparalleled beauty and grace and elegance, just as you, my dear Olivia."

Olivia blushed very deeply. "Th-Thank you.."

"And indeed," Virion continued, "There is a certain type of poetry within Chon'sin, and the far off land of Hoshido. One poet I have eagerly followed called Basho. I have memorized many a poem. Allow me to recite."

Virion cleared his throat, and rested his gloved hand upon his chest.   
"Flower  
under harvest sun - stranger  
To bird, butterfly."

Olivia cupped her flushed cheeks. "T-that's truly beautiful!"

"Yes, this form of poetry is so pristine and pure. It reminds me of the first blooms of spring. Perhaps it is even better to be read, for it has such a remarkable structure. No word is wasted."

"I-I feel like I could cry all over again, just hearing it!"

"Then let us shed tears for this beauty together, dear Olivia," Virion said.

He gently took her hand, and gave her a soft smile. "And when our tears are dried, we shall go find that puppy and save it, and any others we find along the way! Nothing shall make me happier than to be by your side, making all furry animals--and those we meet along the way--smile again."

"A-all right! I'm--I'm glad I ran into you like this and I'm not alone in--feeling like this."

And though he knew it was about the breadth of emotions, how he wished she meant a shared love. But soon, for he would completely woo lovely Olivia, with the most gentle courtship known to mankind.

*

"There it is!"

Olivia pointed out the pup, so mangy and unloved. No wonder such a sight had caused her to sob. He wanted to cry simply looking at the poor thing. It cowered as each cart filled with produce passed, and each salesman hawked their wares.

"Come now. I am Virion of Roseanne, and I degree that no one will ever hurt you again, small creature."

He cared not that mud stained his noble boots as he bent down and offered a bit of jerky. The pup sniffed it warily, and slowly came forward.

"Yes, yes. Come to your new papa."

Olivia bent down, unable to even speak. She looked on the verge of tears again.

"What is it, dear Olivia. We found this orphan creature and fed it."

"I-I found a bunch of lost kittens underneath a stall," she said. 

"Take them too! I am sure they will improve the army's morale."

"A-are you s-sure?"

"Come now, Chrom is no blackguard. He would hardly fault us nursing a few sickly kittens to health."

"Y-You're right!"

On the way home, Virion thought he woud need a cart at this rate to bring home all the strays Olivia had found. His arms were filled with thin kittens that mewled piteously and clawed at him, while Olivia had made a makeshift collar to lead the stray back to the base.

And, Virion thought he would surely have to add on a new addition to his mansion after he wed Olivia and to Roseanne, for all the strays they would doubtlessly take in along the way.


End file.
